Jealous J
by Phenobarbital Han
Summary: Kedekatan Taeyong dengan teman-teman nya membuat Jaehyun kebaran jenggot, terutama terhadap Winwin yang selalu menempeli kekasih hatinya teserbut, ingin rasanya Jaehyun menendang pantat seksinya. "ENYAH KAU SICHENG, TAE NOONA MILIKKU!". Jaeyong, Wintae, Yutae, Tentae, Jonhtae, 2Tae
1. Chapter 1

Title:Jealous J

Author:Hyoran

Genre:Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated:T

Cast:-Taeyong

-Jaehyun

Support Cast:-Winwin

-Yuta

-Ten

-Johnny

-Taeil

-Other

Disclaimer: cast di pinjam dari pihak SM

sedangkan cerita ide murni dari gue dan beberapa scene di ambil dari dr. frost

apabila tidak menyukai cast nya sihlakan tekan tombol close

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary: Kedekatan Taeyong dengan teman-teman nya membuat Jaehyun kebaran jenggot, terutama terhadap Winwin yang selalu menempeli kekasih hatinya teserbut, ingin rasanya Jaehyun menendang pantat seksinya. "ENYAH KAU SICHENG, TAE NOONA MILIKKU!". Jaeyong, Wintae, Yutae, Tentae, Jonhtae, 2Tae.

Chaps 1

Jaehyun memasuki rumah mewah nya dengan muka kusam nan suram/plak, membuat sang eomma -Kibum- menatap anak bungsu nya heran. Jaehyun melihat eomma nya yang sedang menatap kearahnya, langsung menubruk badan nan mungil dan memeluk eommanya.

"Aigoo, waeyo Yoonie-ya"namja berambut pirang itu semakin mempererat pelukkan pada sang eomma.

"Eomma~, masa Tae noona tega sama pacarnya sendiri"Kibum melepaskan pelukkan nya lalu menatap anak nya dengan lembut.

"Emang kenapa sayang?"Jaeyong memanyunkan bibirnya di imut-imutin.

"Dari tadi Yoon Oh di cuekkin mulu sama Tae noona, gara-gara Sicheng nempelin terussss"perlahan Kibum mengelus pelan rambut pirang nya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo, kan kamu tau sendiri Sicheng dari China terus kesini gak punya kerabat dekat. Noonamu kan merasa kasian sama Sicheng sayang, lagian Taeyongie bilang kalau Sicheng itu sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya kan"jaehyun membalas dengan anggukan lemas.

"Tapikan eomma, aku kan gak bisa minta _jatah kisseu_ sama dia"wajah Kibum berubah datar dan langsung memukul kepala anak bungsu nya cukup keras.

PLAK

"Appooooo"rengek nya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Aigoo kau, appamu dan juga hyungmu itu sama semua"Kibum pun langsung meninggalkan anak bungsu nya itu sendirian dan memilih pergi menuju dapur.

"Awas aja Sicheng, jika kau masih mengganggu Tae noona dan juga aku. Akan ku tendang kau sampai ke China biar gak usah balik lagi ke Korea! HAHAHHAHAHAHA"

"YOON OH CEPAT GANTI BAJU! DAN BANTU EOMMA MASAK!"

* * *

Jaehyun terbangun pukul 06.00 a.m, ia mengucek pelan kedua matanya perlahan. Ia menggapai ponsel nya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia menggeser icon lock nya dan terpasang foto kekasih hati nya waktu jaman masih culun/plak, ia mengambil foto itu diam-diam ketika mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Di foto itu terpapang Taeyong memasang topi toga milik oppa nya sambil memegang sebuket bunga yang besar, mata nya yang bulat nan jernih dan senyum manis itu lah membuat Jaehyun tergila-gila. Ia melihat sebuah chat line nya masuk, ia tahu betul pasti itu kekasihnya.

 **From: Taetae noona**

 **Ohayo pigglet~, pasti kau sudah bangun kan? Jangan lupa mandi dan serapan arraseo, bantulah eommanie memasak dan bawa bekal ne. Kita kan makan bersama di tempat biasa. Saranghae Yoonie-yaa~**

"Aigoo ige meonde, aigoo noona kalau begitu terus kan aku makin cinta, huhuhuhu aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Arraseo! aku akan cepat menuju kampus dan segera bertemu dengan Tae noonaku. Noonaaa~ aku datangggggg"

Pada kenyataan nya tidak sesuai ekspetasi, kini di taman biasa yang mereka buat berlovey dovey ada seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kebaran jenggot. Disana ditepat depan matanya seorang Sicheng atau kerap disapa Winwin sedang disuapi oleh kekasihnya, tentu saja pasti Winwin memakai jurus aegyo miliknya dan yang pasti Taeyong tidak menolak. Jadi dengan langkah besar ia mendekati keduanya, Taeyong milirik Jaehyun dari kejauhan lalu ia melambaikan tangan nya dengan riang.

"Yoonie~!"ucap Taeyong dengan riang nya, tentu saja ia hanya menatap polos kekasih nya yang sedang masang muka bete. Jaehyun mendekati keduanya dengan perlahan, ia langsung menatap Winwin yang kebetulan sedang menatap nya juga. Jaehyun menatap garang pria berasal china itu sambil mengatakan _'Yak! Sicheng, sedang apa kau disini_ _'_ melalui matanya.

"Wae? Kau kan liat aku sedang makan dan disuapi Taeyongie noona"jawab nya dengan polos, Jaehyun mendengus kasar dan ingin rasa nya menendang pantat Winwin secepatnya.

"Noonaa~, wae Sicheng ada disini sih dan kenapa noona mau-mau saja menyuapi dia"rengek nya pada Taeyong, sang empu mengedipkan mata nya berulang kali.

"Yoonie-ya, kasihan Sicheng habis latihan basket tadi terus dia belum makan tapi dia kelelahan jadi dia meminta untuk disuapi"jawab Taeyong dengan polosnya, Jaehyun bisa melihat Winwin memasang wajah kemenangan dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

 _'Sialan'_

 _Tolong ingatkan dia untuk mencincang tubuh nya, lalu dibuang ke lautan dan dimakan oleh para hiu. Agar tidak ada yang membuat moment mereka berdua rusak karena seongok (seseorang) yang berani-berani menempeli Taeyong nya!_

* * *

Setelah mereka makan dengan khidmat - _dalam artian hanya TaeWin yang makan dengan khidmat sedangkan tidak dengan Jaehyun_ -. Jaehyun langsung menarik lengan nya, Winwin melepas tangan Jaehyun dengan kasar, lalu menatap tajam Jaehyun dan di balas lagi dengan tatapan membunuh nya Jaehyun.

"Apaan sih Yoon Oh"ucap Winwin sinis.

"Heh, yang boleh manggil nama asliku hanya keluargaku dan juga Tae noona"Winwin hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Ya ya lah gimana kamu aja, Jae. Jadi kenapa kamu narik-narik aku?"Jaehyun menatap sebal teman sekelasnya itu, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menatap tanpa dosa membuat dirinya geram bukan main.

"Heh, ngapain kamu nempelin terus Tae noona"

"Idih suka-suka dong, lagian juga Tae noona gak masalah kok. Kamu nya aja kali yang jealous"Jaehyun mendelik tidak suka ke arah Winwin.

"Iyalah, mana ada pacar nya gak cemburu kalau di tempelin terus sama parasit macem kamu Sicheng"namun Winwin menyeringai kecil pada Jaehyun.

"Kamu tau gak, sebenarnya aku naksir loh sama Tae noona dari pas aku masuk kampus. Tae noona itu walau dingin juga dia baik banget sama aku. Kalau udah beres ngampus dia rela ngajarin aku bahasa korea sampe malem , rela ngeluarin uang nya kalau aku minta es krim, dia manjain aku banget pokoknya sunbae pertama yang aku suka adalah Tae noona. Awal nya sih mau nembak, tapi sayang udah ditikung sama temen sendiri"Winwin menyeringai lebih lebar melihat wajah memerah Jaehyun, ia pun segera melesat pergi sebelum kena sembur Jaehyun.

"ENYAH KAU SICHENG, TAE NOONA MILIKKU!"

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Jealous J

Author:Hyoran

Genre:Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated:T

Cast:-Taeyong

-Jaehyun

Support Cast:-Winwin

-Yuta

-Ten

-Johnny

-Taeil

-Other

Disclaimer: cast di pinjam dari pihak SM

apabila tidak menyukai cast nya sihlakan tekan tombol close

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary: Kedekatan Taeyong dengan teman-teman nya membuat Jaehyun kebaran jenggot, terutama terhadap Winwin yang selalu menempeli kekasih hatinya teserbut, ingin rasanya Jaehyun menendang pantat seksinya. "ENYAH KAU SICHENG, TAE NOONA MILIKKU!". Jaeyong, Wintae, Yutae, Tentae, Jonhtae, 2Tae.

Chaps 2

Hari kedua pasca pernyataan cinta winwin, anak bungsu keluarga Choi ini murung. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tahu betul sifat anak nya sang satu itu. Mencintai seorang Jung Taeyong tidaklah mudah, kenapa bisa gitu? Karena banyak bodygard yang setia melindungi Taeyong. Taeyong memiliki 3 saudara di rumah nya 2 kakak laki-laki dan 1 kakak perempuan. Kakak pertama Taeyong bernama Kris Jung emm nama asli nya Jung Yifan sih karena dia dilahirkan di China jadi nama dia chinese-korea, tapi hanya sekedar numpang 'lahir' setelah itu Kris dibesarkan di Korea. Saat dia menduduki bangku kuliah, Kris memutuskan kuliah di Canada selama 4 tahun, jadi bisa dibilang 'Kris' itu nama keren nya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Taeyong, kau sudah pulang?"Kris menyambut sang adik dengan senyum lembut, saat itu Kris sedang liburan semester profesi manajemen bisnis selama 3 bulan. Taeyong yang saat itu masih duduk di kelas 2 SHS menyambut sang kakak dengan gembira, dan sedikit melupakan Jaehyun yang saat itu masih ngeceng Taeyong._

 _"Kris geeee!"tubuh mungil Taeyong memeluk badan besar sang kakak, disambut pelukan hangat oleh sang kakak._

 _"Aigoo, kau sudah besar humm. Gege sangat merindukan adik kecil gege. Oh itu, siapa?"tanya Kris yang baru 'peka' ada cucunguk/? yang ikut sama adek nya._

 _"Ohhh ini adek kelas aku ge, nama nya Choi Yoon Oh. Tadi Sehun oppa gak bisa jemput, soalnya masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjain, kebetulan rumah nya searah jadi kita pulang bareng"Kris menatap tajam Jaehyun saat itu, Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar._

 _"Annyeonghaseyo Kris hyung, Choi Yoon Oh imnida. Adik kelas Taeyong Noona"_

 _"Makasih udah anterin Taeyong pulang, kamu boleh pulang sekarang"setelah itu Kris menarik lembut lengan adiknya. Dan membiarkan Jaehyun yang masih membatu di depan._

Kakak kedua Taeyong bernama Jung Kyungsoo, kakak perempuan yang kini sudah menikah dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jong In ini ramah, dan penyayang, errr sedikit cerewet jika adik perempuan nya itu jika sudah sakit. Taeyong tipe mudah lelah sehingga terkadang dia dapat terkena sakit setiap bulan nya. Seperti kejadian waktu dipengujung kelas 3 SHS, keadaan saat itu sedang hujan lebat. Taeyong sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya (UN), Taeyong sudah berada di halte bus menunggu hujan reda. Saat itu ia lupa membawa payung dan juga jaket, jadi dia meringkuk disana sendirian, entah takdir atau kebetulan Jaehyun yang kebetulan baru selesai latihan basket ia melihat Taeyong dari kejauhan, Jaehyun pun dengan segera menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah kedinginan terlalu lama.

 _Flashback_

 _"Noona? Gwenchana?"tanya Jaehyun dengan khawatir, ia langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan pada Taeyong._

 _"Oh Yoon Oh-ya, kau belum pulang?"tanya nya balik dengan senyum yang lemah._

 _"Belum, Noona sendiri kenapa belum pulang? Mau pulang bersamaku?"Taeyong mengusap perlahan kedua tangan nya perlahan, menatap mata Jaehyun dengan sayu._

 _"Belum, aku sedang menunggu hujan reda. Aku baik-baik saja, kau cepatlah pulang. Mungkin bentar lagi Sehun oppa atau Kyungsoo eonnie segera menjemputku"ucap nya dengan lembut membuat hati Jaehyun berdesir._

 _"Baik-baik saja? noona kau sudah kedinginan, aku antar pulang ya? Aku khawatir kau- maksudku noona kan sedang sibuk jadi gak mau kan kalau noona sakit terus gak bisa masuk gimana?"rayu Jaehyun dengan wajah memelasnya, awalnya sih mau bilang gini "aku khawatir kau sakit, kalau noona sakit. Aku kesepian, aku pasti bakal rindu noona" ya kali, mau taro dimana muka tampan dia cuy._

 _"Arraseo"Jaehyun tersenyum cerah, ia menyerahkan helm nya pada Taeyong. Taeyong menatap bingung Jaehyun._

 _"Kau membawa motor?"Jaehyun tersenyum semangat, lalu memakaikan helm itu padanya._

 _"Tapi kau kan belum punya SIM? Apa tidak apa-apa?"Jaehyun hanya terkekeh geli tanpa sadar dia mengelus pipi Taeyong dengan lembut._

 _"Sekali-kali gapapa kok, lagian hari ini tidak ada razia kok hehehe"Taeyong hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu dia mengikuti Jaehyun untuk menaiki motor sport nya._

 _"Kajja noona, maaf aku lupa membawa jas hujan. Jadi kita sepertinya akan kehujanan, tapi jangan khawatir aku akan sedikit ngebut dan menjamin noona tidak akan kehujanan hehehe"Ucap Jaehyun yang sudah menumpaki motornya diikuti Taeyong, Taeyong membenarkan helm nya. Tangan mungil nya memeluk pinggang dengan erat, kepalanya ia sandarkan kepada punggung lebar milik Jaehyun. Membuat sang pemilik deg-degan. Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan rumah Taeyong, rasanya Jaehyun ingin lebih lama dengan dambaan hatinya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, kalau Taeyong sampai sakit itu artinya ia harus menahan rindu untuk beberapa hari heuheu._

 _"Noona, kita sudah sampai"Taeyong turun dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan helmnya dan memberikan nya ke Jaehyun._

 _"Yoon-ya, kau mau masuk dulu, setidaknya tunggu sampai hujan reda. Ku rasa hujan nya akan berlangsung cukup lama"ucapnya dengan suara mulai serak._

 _"Noona, kau tak apa? Sepertinya kau terlalu lama diluar"Bukannya menjawab, malah tanya balik. Jaehyun turun dari motor nya, ia merasa Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja. Ketika ia ingin mengecek keadaan nya, benar saja Taeyong jatuh pingsan untung saja Jaehyun langsung menangkap tubuh mungil nya._

 _"Noona!"Dengan cepat secepat Minato, Jaehyun menggendong tubuh mungil Taeyong ala bridal. Jaehyun dengan tidak sabaran memencet bel rumah Taeyong berkali-kali, hingga Kyungsoo membuka pintu nya dan terkejut melihat adiknya terkulai lemas._

 _"Omo, Taeyongie! Nini-ya! Nini-yaaaa!"panggil Kyungsoo pada seseorang, dan datanglah namja tampan berkulit tan yang errr memakai apron bergambar pororo! Jaehyun menahan tawa setengah mati melihat pria itu._

 _"Waeyoo?"Jong In- namja itu, merilik Taeyong di dalam gendongan namja ingusan macem Jaehyun._

 _"Palli bawa Taeyongie ke kamarnya nini, dan tolong beri baju Sehunnie ke dia-sambil menunjuk Jaehyun- . Aku akan membawakan air hangat untuk Taeyongie"Jong In mengangguk mengerti, dengan segera ia mengambil ahli Taeyong dari Jaehyun dan membawanya ke kamar._

 _"Kau pasti Yoon Oh kan? Mandilah dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat setelah mengurusi adikku"Jaehyun mengganguk perlahan, ia pun perlahan melangkah kakinya ke kamar mandi yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaehyun keluar kamar mandi dengan celana pendek -untungnya tidak kena basah- dan tentu saja half neked. Jong In yang udah nongol di samping kamar mandi langsung menyodorkan kaos Sehun padanya._

 _"Pakailah, lalu makan bersama kami terlebih dahulu"Jong In berdeham sedikit, lalu melongos pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengenakan kaos milik Sehun, ia berjalan kearah dapur yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar mandi. Disana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo masih sibuk memasak sedangkan Jong In membantu kekasih mungilnya itu mempersiakan untuk makan hari ini. Jaehyun terpaku melihat sepasang sejoli itu, ia pun menjadi berandai-andai jika itu dia dan juga Taeyong._

 _"Yoon Oh? Ayo makan dulu"Kyungsoo berhasil memecahkan lamunan Jaehyun yang indah, Jaehyun mulai mendekati meja makn dan menarik pelan kursinya._

 _"Maaf ya kalau noona cuma kasih seadaanya dan rasa nya kurang memuaskan"Jaehyun tersenyum kecil hingga memperlihatkan kempot nya._

 _"Gak kok noona, justru saya merasa merepotkan kok"jawab Jaehyun dengan lembut. Kyungsoo membalasnya tak kalah senyum. Kyungsoo mulai menuangkan nasi lalu memberikan nya ke Jaehyun._

 _"Jja makan yang banyak ne, noona juga bikin soup supaya badanmu lebih hangat"Jong In yang berada di samping Kyungsoo cemberut, sedaritadi dia di cuekin dan yang paling penting dia kelaparan namun Kyungsoo belum memberikan nya nasi!_

 _"Baby, nasi untukku mana?"Kyungsoo mendelik kesal pada kekasih tan nya itu, namun ia hiraukan namja tampan yang mulai merajuk._

 _"Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan nini-ya? Kau sudah dewasa bukan?"Jong In semakin cemberut terhadap kekasih, Jaehyun yang melihat itu semakin tak tahan menahan tawanya. Jadi dia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan nya._

 _"Seneng kamu liat aku menderita bocah!"amuk Jong In ketika ia melihat Jaehyun berusaha menahan tawa nya._

 _"A a aniyo hyung"jawab Jaehyun gugup, bisa mati kalau Jaehyun ngetawain Jong In._

 _"Nini-ya berhenti kenakanan! Makan yang betul"Jong In kesal setengah mati ketika kekasihnya lebih memilih bocah ingusan macam Jaehyun ketimbang dirinya, gak tau apa Jong In kan pingin manja manjaan sama Kyungsoo. Sayangnya Kyungsoo nya lagi gak peka._

 _"Oh ya Yoon, makasih loh udah anterin Tae pulang. Taeyong gak bisa lama-lama kalau kedinginan, biasanya kalau gak noona yang jemput Sehun selalu menjemputnya tapi gak tau itu anak ayam gak jemput juga. Noona suka kasih tau ke Tae selalu bawa payung, tapi dia bandel banget di kasih tau. Kalau gak pake jaket tebel kek, kamu yang sabar ya ngadepin Taeyong. Adik bungsu noona itu keras kepala"Jaehyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis nya._

Dan kakak terakhir Taeyong yakni Jung Sehun, awal pertama Jaehyun ketemu Sehun saat jemput Taeyong itu dikiranya kekasihnya. Melihat Sehun berwajah seperti wajah bule, disertai putih pucat, tinggi dan tentu saja tampan membuat Jaehyun sedikit iri melihatnya. Namun bagi Jaehyun, Sehun paling menyebalkan dibandingkan WinWin! Sehun adalah brother komplex akut jika menyakut Taeyong, sering mengganggu ketika sedang berdua mau di rumah Taeyong atau ketika mereka sedang di luar! Ingin rasanya Jaehyun mencabik-cabik muka bangsyat tapi sayang tampan itu.

 _Flashback_

 _"Taeyongie"sahut Sehun ketika melihat adik kecil nya itu keluar dari kelasnya, Taeyong melihat oppanya itu langsung menghampirinya dengan ceria. Sedangkan Jaehyun mengikutinya dari belakang._

 _"Oppaaa~, besok kan aku libur kuliah. Bolehkan aku main?"tanya Taeyong dengan aegyo miliknya, oh tolong kondisikan Taeyong agar tidak melakukan itu depan Sehun apa lagi Jaehyun! Namja berpipi kempot itu jadi ingin bawa kawin lari._

 _"Hung? Emang mau main kemana? Sama siapa? Dimana? Berbuat apa?"tanya Sehun berturut-turut, btw kok kayak lagu yolanda Sehun nanya nya sih. Taeyong yang masih memasih wajah aegyo, kini mulai memaikan jari mungilnya._

 _"Pergi kencan opppaaa~"Sehun mendengar adik tercinta nya itu pergi berkencan merasa kena serangan jantung mendadak._

 _"Emang sama siapa Tae? Kamu kan masih kecil, gak boleh kencan dulu"Taeyong menarik pelan tangan Jaehyun ke arah kakak nya._

 _"Siapa kamu?"tanya Sehun mengintrogasi dadakan._

 _"Choi Yoon Oh imnida hyung, saya adik tingkat nya Tae noona"ucap Jaehyun dengan gentle nya._

 _"Sehun, pacarnya Taeyong"Taeyong mendelik kesal kearah oppa nya sedangkan Jaehyun? Entahlah jiwa nya serasa diambil._

 _"Anii, jangan dengarkan oppaku Yoonie-ya. Dia kakakku yang ketiga"Jaehyun yang mendengar itu menghela nafas nya lega._

 _"Oh ya kalau kamu ingin kencan akan oppa akan izinkan, tapi syarat nya oppa harus ikut" Taeyong yang mendengar itu memasang facepalm._

 _"Oppa kalau begitu namanya bukan kencaaaan! Dengerin ya oppa, kalau oppa ikut nanti oppa yang jadi setan loh"ucap Taeyong menakut-nakuti Sehun._

 _"Gak masalah di anggap setan, daripada oppa membiarkan kamu berdua sama dia. Muka nya tidak meyakinkan"ucap Sehun sangat santai, ingin rasa nya Taeyong menendang bokong oppa nya dari korea._

 _"Ish dasar jones!"Taeyong pun nelesar pergi sambil menarik lengan Jaehyun di ikuti Sehun di belakang pun berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut, namun Sehun langsung menyuruduk/? melepas tautan itu dan berjalan di tengah kedua pasangan itu. Belum sampai situ Sehun berulah kembali, ketika Taeyong memakan es krim dan sedikit ada noda yang tadinya Jaehyun ingin membersihkan nya dengan jari nya namun kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang membersihkan nya. Belum lagi saat Jaehyun ingin mencium pipi mulus Taeyong ketika ingin pulang, Sehun langsung memukul dengan sayang kepala Jaehyun._

 _"Berani cium adek gue, "anu"mu ta sunat"ancam Sehun garang, Jaehyun yang mendengar itu meneguk ludah nya susah payah. Bahaya aset berharga nya di sunat._

 _Flashback end_

"Mak si adek kenapa?"tanya Sora -kakak kedua Jae- liat Jaehyun melamun gak jelas.

"Adek kamu galau kali"jawab kalem eommanya

"Apa mungkin Yoon Oh putus sama Taeyong? Kalau putus sukur deh, si Tae akhirnya sadar kalau dia salah macarin bocah ingusan macem dia"

"ANDWAEEEEEEE~! Yak Choi Sora! Sampai kapanpun aku gak akan putus sama Tae noona"sanggah Jaehyun pas dengerin Sora yang malah ngedo'ain gak-gak tentang dia sama Taeyong.

"Kamu kenapa lagi si Yoon? Eomma heran deh, kamu kerjaan nya galau mulu? Sekarang apa lagi?"tanya Kibum dengan sabar walau pingin tabok muka ganteng Jaehyun pake teplon.

"Maa, tadi Yoon ketemu mantan nya Tae noonaaa"Sora yang mendengar itu sedikit heran, karena setau dia Taeyong gak punya mantan.

"Mantan? Tae punya mantan? Siapa emang dek?"tanya Sora kepo.

"Park Chanyeol"Sora yang mendengar itu membelak mata nya kaget.

"O em ji, Park Chahyo anak basket? Yang tinggi kayak tiang jemuran itu? Yang suka nyayi lagu bogoshippo band? May gat, Taeyong kesambet apa sampe mau pacaran sama elu dek? Chanyeol lebih ganteng, maco, soleh pula. Lah elu? Elu aja masih pake boxer ultraman hahahahahaa"Jaehyun yang mendengar ketawa nista sang kakak geram bukan main, pingin nimpuk sayang Sora ngamuk nya lebih serem men.

 _'Awas aje Choi Sora, gue bakal balea yang lebih kejem lagi dari lu. Kita liat aja nanti hhahaha'batin Jaehyun sambil memasang smirk andalan nya_

TBC

HALLO EVERYBODIH

maaf lih klu gue updet super telat!

Kenapa? Karena gue sibuk ngampus *alasan

So, gue baru tau kalau ff bisa di upload via hp

Sorry klau ad typo atau kekerungan lain nya

Mngkin ff ini drable tpi gak tau smp chaps brp

Yg psti gue hrs lunasin hutang ff sebelum nya ya guys

Gue harap klian suja dgn chaps ini

Review?


End file.
